


Wanted to

by Luffymarra



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, male/male kissing, mention of blood magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/pseuds/Luffymarra
Summary: Hawke has wanted to one thing to Dorian since they got to the party.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NorthernSoulPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSoulPie/gifts).



> Hope you like dear. Betaed by the wonderful Zoe.

Dorian looked around the ballroom of the latest Orlesian nobles trying to curry favor with the Champion of Kirkwall. He had been to his share of parties, having grown up as nobility in Tevinter, so it was interesting to compare the differences between the two. Dorian was actually surprised to find there were fewer differences than he had thought there would be. A distinct lack of blood magic for one, but also he had failed to spot any potential assassins or shady deals going on. Considering what he knew of The Game played in Orlais, he found this very strange indeed. Hearing a laugh from behind him, he gave a silent sigh and looked toward the part of the room he had been avoiding. There in the corner stood Garrett Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall, his lover of several months, surrounded by every available woman at the party.

Finishing his glass of wine, he sat it on a tray and picked up a fresh one. Watching the corner for another moment, he turned away and started to walk among the partygoers. Dorian could not stand to watch all those women paw and touch what was his. He couldn’t really blame them for being drawn to his lover; the man just seemed to be able to draw anyone to him. Hawke’s personality was inherently gentle, kind, though Dorian had also seen him in moments of deep passion and great anger. Things he knows none of the nobles around him would ever be able to take. Stopping near the food table, Dorian was trying to decide what to try first when the word “Tevinter” caught his attention.

“Are you saying that the Champion came with a magister?!”

“Yes. I even heard that they are living together. Perhaps even lovers? Can you imagine anyone loving a Tevinter mage? Let alone sleeping with one. I even heard that the magister was using blood magic on the Champion so he would have no choice but to sleep with him.”

“Rumors, nothing more. I mean just look at the Champion, surrounded by all those beautiful women. I also haven’t seen him even talk to, let alone be around, that other man since they arrived. There’s obviously nothing between the two - the Tevinter is nothing more than a toy for the Champion to play with.”

Dorian walked away before he could hear more. They thought he was a toy for Garrett? They though _he_ was using _blood_ magic on his lover?! The very thought made him sick to his stomach, and he was glad that he hadn’t eaten anything yet. Hearing his own cries and pleas echoing in his mind, and knowing he had very little time before his mind was caught up in part memories.  Dorian took one last look at his occupied lover and then turned for one of the nearby balconies. He desperately needed some air.

*************************************************

Garrett forced another laugh from his throat as he scanned the ballroom for Dorian. These stupid women had separated him from his lover the minute he had walked into the room. It was only because he could constantly see his lover somewhere in the room that Hawke had been able to endure the pawing and fake smiles of those around him. Though he _would_ have words for the next woman that tried to touch his ass. Catching a glimpse of his lover disappearing onto one of the balconies, Hawke began the process of extracting himself from the noble women’s grasps. Just as he reached to edge of the disappointed group, he found his arm held in a tight grip. Looking down he was surprised to see Lady Moreau clutching at his arm, batting her eyes and pouting.

“Surely, Champion, you will not be leaving us so soon.”

“I’m afraid I must, my lady. I need to find Dorian and…” Hawke trailed off as Lady Moreau made a disgusted noise.

“You should not have brought your _toy_ to the party, messier. He brings down the whole image of the gathering. Besides, I can assure you that anything he is doing for you, I can do ten times better,” she purred, her hand slowly stroking along his chest.

Garrett reached down and took ahold of her hand, ignoring the pained sound that she made as he squeezed it far hard than he should. She opened he mouth to protest, but nothing came out when she met his glowing eyes and disgusted expression

“You are _never_ to speak of Dorian that way again. He is worth more to me, than all of you put together. Now, release my arm, I wish to go search for my lover,” Hawke growled, watching as many of the nobles backed away from him and how quickly Lady Moreau let go. Giving a small mocking bow to all of them, he turned and headed to where he had last seen Dorian.

*******************************************************

Dorian leaned against the railing of the balcony, his thoughts running around in darker and darker circles. They stopped when a pair of familiar arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him against an equally familiar chest, and a welcome pair of lips rained teasing kisses up his neck. He let out a soft moan as those lips parted and teeth gently nipped at his earlobe. Pulling away slightly, he turned in those loving arms and, sighed happily as his lips were claimed in a deep, heated kiss.

Garrett pulled away, brushing several more teasing kisses to Dorian’s mouth before leaning his forehead against the other man’s. “I’ve wanted to do that ever since those harpies managed to corner me. If it wasn’t for the fact I could watch you the whole night, I would never have lasted this long. Though watching you made the desire to kiss you grow stronger and stronger.”

“Amatus…” Dorian trailed off, moving to bury his head in the other man’s neck.

“What did they say to you, love?” Hawke growled, one arm tightening around his waist while the other came up to cup the back of his neck.

Dorian let off a huff of laughter, placing a kiss to the skin in front of him. “No one said anything _to_ me, but I overheard some of them saying how I was a toy to you. How I must be using blood magic on you. The very thought, it just brought up memories that are best left buried.”

Garrett frowned at his shaky and frightened tone of voice and held Dorian even tighter.

“Let’s go home, love,” Garrett said, moving one hand to cup Dorian’s chin and bring his eyes up to his. “I find that I suddenly want to spoil you, and what I have in mind would be rather unseemly to do in front of such a large crowd.”

“Promises, promises, but I would enjoy nothing more right now, Amatus,” Dorian said, pulling his lover’s head down for another deep kiss.


End file.
